


Comic Book

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bustier salt, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: AU where Marc and Nathaniel changed their comic just a tad bit.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 35
Kudos: 645
Collections: MarcNath Fics!, Miraculous Stories





	1. Chapter 1

They only released the first issue of the comic on the school website. After all, it was only a self insert fan comic. Over the course of working on the first issue together, the two boys had found themselves falling for the other, one falling deeper and one falling for the first time. After a week of the issue being posted, Marc and Nathaniel had started dating.

A month later, they were called into the principal's office, where they found a publisher of nearby local comics waiting for them. She explained that she wanted to help them publish their comic into something that could be sold. They agreed immediately, but brought up that they wanted to remain anonymous.

After that, she worked together with the couple to revise the characters of the comic and some relationships, namely, instead of Ladybug liking Mightyllustrator, they changed it to have Reverser (renamed Inverse) and Mightyllustrator (renamed Creator) in a canonically gay relationship. Marinette was also a part of this, being credited for fashion designs in the crowd scenes. Revisions were made to the characters as they didn't want people to somehow trace the comic back to them, wanting to remain anonymous after all. 

They all had pretty simple pen names. N for Nathaniel, M for Marc, and MDC for Marinette.

Somewhere along the way of them writing the comic, the characters went from being inspired by Marc and Nathaniel themselves to being completely new characters by themselves. 

After a couple of months, the comics steadily rose in popularity. People wanted to know who were behind the comics. (Well, the only people who did know were the art club.) In response, their publisher suggested they make social media accounts to interact with their fans, which they did.

* * *

**OwO Intensifies @OwO**

ngl,,,,, kinda want creator and inverse to step on me

**M @RealM**

Don't do that????

**N @RealN**

Kinky

**OwO Intensifies @OwO**

OH MY GOD THEY SAW MY THIRSTY TWEET FITIKJNHRLNFK

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAA @aaaaaaaaaa**

Can I say I love Inverse and Creator's relationship????? Like it's so natural and it doesn't feel forced for queer representation at all. If you changed one of them into a girl, nothing about their relationship would change. jkdfsknbjndse i love them

**M @RealM**

Thanks!!! The relationship is based off some people we know irl

**You Are A Pirate @Yar Har**

yO TECHNICALLY THIS COULD BE A HINT FOR M AND N BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP IF THEY"RE BOTH GUYS

**AAAAAAAAAA @aaaaaaaaaa**

??? Nothing about that message implied that but go off I guess

* * *

**ComicBookFan @CBF**

Since there's a comic book convention, can we expect **@RealM** and **@RealN** at it since their comics are published near the location??? I lowkey want to be the one to interview them

**M @RealM**

I mean probably not??

**MDC @RealMDC**

I gotchu ;)))))

**ComicBookFan @CBF**

MDC OUR LORD AND SAVIOR

* * *

**N @RealN**

Got some new merch!! (Link to store)

**N@RealN**

Nvm it sold out within a day

* * *

Nathaniel and Marc were working on their next issue when Marinette came up to them, "Hey guys, are you ever planning on doing a reveal?"

Marc looked pensive, "I'd like to, but I'd only do it if all three of us agreed to it. I want to upgrade past the kid who didn't have friends because he was too shy to speak to any of them." They turned to look at Nathaniel.

He tapped his pencil against his sketchbook a couple times, "I'm not sure. I'm still way too nervous to do something like that. I know it seems kinda lame next to what you just said, Marc but I dunno."

Marc hugged Nathaniel with one arm, "It's fine. We'll do it at our own pace."

* * *

"Oh, didn't you know? I totally helped the author of the Creator and Inverse comics make the plot!" Lila bragged one day as Marinette entered the classroom. She choked on her own spit in surprise.

The art club was off to the side, looking mortified that they ever believed her, while the rest of the class was still fawning over her. Marinette knew Nathaniel probably wouldn't be surprised by her lying, as she and Marc had gotten him to see the truth when she first came back.

She sat near the art club. Alix looked up at her, "I owe you so many apologies."

Rose hugged her, "I just texted Prince Ali. He doesn't know who she is either. We should've believed you!"

Juleka nodded, "We're sorry."

Marinette smiled, "Hey, at least you guys didn't antagonize me throughout this whole thing." She turned a sideways glance at the rest of the class, although it was a guess to who she was staring at. Adrien walked over.

"Did they get the memo?"

Marinette nodded as Nathaniel walked through the doorway.

"Yo, fifty euros that he accidentally reveals himself," Alix murmured. 

"I'll take that bet," Juleka replied.

"Nath!" Lila yelled.

"Don't call me that."

"Nath! Do you wanna hear about my comic book journey? I see you doodling Inverse and Creator all the time in your notebook!" 

He grimaced and started walking towards the sensible people in the class.

"I just wanted to let you know I helped the author create the plot of the story!" 

Nathaniel froze.

"Yeah, she's been trying to reveal herself for a while, but her illustrator won't let her. It's a pretty toxic relationship to be honest. Oh, I could totally introduce you to her! Maybe you could replace him so she can be happy and you'll be out there!"

"Don't.."

"Don't what?"

Nathaniel turned around, glaring at Lila, "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE CREDIT FOR WHAT YOU HAVEN'T DONE!" He started walking towards Lila, "You haven't done _shit_." Several people gasped. It was rare to hear the normally shy boy raise his voice, let alone curse at the most popular girl in class. "M's worked so god damn hard on the comic, you are not allowed to just pretend that you did everything or even anything at all."

Alya pushed him back, "Calm down, Nathaniel. She was offering to get you a future-"

"Well, she can't! M's not even a girl, he's a male! If you can't even get that right, why am I supposed to be believe you?"

Alya huffed, "C'mon, M's gender isn't even on the web, how would you know it? Stop lying to get attention."

Nathaniel sputtered, "I'm not lying, she is!"

"Oh, Marinette got to you, didn't she?" Kim stated, "Man, you gotta let go of your crush on her. She's never going to like you back."

"My _what_?"

"There's a very high chance you're just saying this so Marinette likes you," Max replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Biases distort critical thinking," Juleka muttered.

"I'm in a relationship," Nathaniel muttered, before shaking his head and going away.

Lila started crying behind him, "I-I was just trying to get him into the comic book industry!"

The class started comforting her. "It's alright! He just wants Marinette to like him. Once she's gone, ask him again and he'll definitely say yes!"

Nathaniel pulled out his phone as Alix huffed and gave Juleka fifty euros.

**Comic Book Gang Gang**

**N:** We're doing the reveal

**M:** I'm down but what happened???

**MDC:** kjhfdrse you missed the best verbal smack down of all time 

**MDC:** Don't worry I have a video (Nathaniel.Snapped.mp4)

**Our Lord and Savior:** uhfsikued that's awesome. But yeah, I can call up the comic book convention coming up soon and tell them to set up a interview with you guys

**N:** we're doing it

**MDC:** Yo let's make it a class trip as well

**Our Lord and Savior:** Marinette, you chaotic being I love you

**MDC:** uwu

* * *

**ComicBookFan @CBF**

GUYS I GOT PERMISSION TO INTERVIEW **@RealM** AND **@RealN** AT THE UPCOMING CONVENTION AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**M** **@RealM**

Can confirm! We're doing a reveal! Not sure about MDC though. 

**AAAAAAAAAA @aaaaaaaaaa**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Banana @YellowFruit**

I see you're living up to your username lol

* * *

With the announcement of the reveal of M and N at the convention, tickets almost immediately sold out. It was a _lucky_ break that the class reps were able to get some for the school.

It hadn't taken much convincing for the teachers to agree to the trip. After all, they wanted to know who N and M were too. Mrs. Bustier and Mrs. Mendeleiev's classes were on the same bus. 

"Alright everyone sit with your buddy! Only use the bathroom with your buddy and tell your supervisor where you're going before you go!" 

Nathaniel and Marc sat next to each other. Nathaniel offered one bud of his headphones to Marc, who accepted. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"She's here!" Lila called.

Marinette from across the row looked confused.

A little while later, Mrs. Bustier called out the next name, "Nathaniel Kurtzberg!"

"H-"

"He's also here!" Alya shouted. Mrs. Bustier nodded, and continued.

**Comic Book Gang Gang**

**N:** Yo I'm like 90% sure that Lila's gonna try and make me and Marinette lost during the trip

**MDC:** lowkey kinda scared

**M:** Just reveal yourself to spite them

**N:** that's what I'm doing lol

**Our Lord and Savior:** I mean I'm down if you're down

**MDC:** If they don't lose me, I'm fine with not revealing myself. If they do, I'm coming to the interview with a truckload of salt

**Our Lord and Savior:** Amazing. I hope there isn't an akuma

**N:** dOn'T jInX iT

**MDC:** I dunno, maybe there'll be a little luck goddess on our side ;)

**M:** Strangely ominous but alright

**MDC:** I'm your cousin, you should be used to this by now

**M:** Fair

* * *

Turns out their suspicions were correct, as Mrs.Bustier had left Marinette at the bathrooms. Lila had probably told her that Marinette was there. 

"Marinette?" A voice called out to a sulking Marinette. She glanced over to see a tall young woman with red hair in a high ponytail.

"Charlotte?" 

The woman nodded, "It's nice to finally meet you face to face. Salt time?"

"Salt time."

Charlotte chuckled, pulling her into a selfie.

**Comic Book Gang Gang**

**Our Lord and Savior:** Salt_Time.jpg

**N:** YO LET'S GO

**M:** INTERVIEW OF THE CENTURY!!

* * *

Charlotte managed to sneak over to where the students were sitting. She noticed Nathaniel and Marc were at the edge of Mrs. Mendeleiev's group. Charlotte walked over, whispering to the boys, "Y'all, it starts in 5 minutes, we gotta go." She grabbed Marc's shoulders.

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Mendeleiev barked, looking over at the pair, "What are you doing to my student? You-" Marc went over and whispered something in her ear. "Oh? Okay then. Carry on."

"What'd you tell her?" Nathaniel asked as they walked away.

"That I was M."

"Ah, neat."

Charlotte looked a bit confused, "Where's your teacher?"

Nathaniel shrugged, "Eh, she probably doesn't notice when her own students disappear, you know, with what happened to Marinette and all."

She grimaced.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Terrence, also known as Comic Book Fan, and we're here to meet the author and illustrator of the Inverse and Creator comics!" He was seated at a long table with a microphone in front of him. There was four other empty seats at the table. "I'm also pleased to announce that MDC will also be doing a reveal!"

A loud cheer erupted from the audience. 

Charlotte walked onto stage, standing at the opposite side of the table, "Hello, I'm Charlotte, the producer of the comics! Now I proudly introduce to you M and N!"

Nathaniel and Marc walked onto stage as the audience screamed.

"OH MY GOD, THEY'RE _CUTE_!"

"How can he see? Give the boy some hair clips!"

"They look so shy, I want to protect them!"

* * *

Alya slowly lowered her phone, "Marc and Nathaniel? But isn't Nathaniel with us?" She turned around, scanning her class, noticing the disappearance of two members of their class. Mrs. Bustier was looking around frantically, "Oh no, when did they leave?"

Everyone slowly turned to Lila.

"I thought you said the author was a girl?" Mylene asked. Lila sweated.

"Ah, I was just trying to protect his identity! Nathaniel wouldn't like it if I revealed he's the author of the comic after all!"

"But the thing is Nathaniel doesn't write. He draws," Alix mentioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I..."

"Shush, it's starting!" Rose cut in.

Mrs. Bustier walked up to Mrs. Mendeleiev, "Have you seen Marinette?"

She turned to her coworker, "She's supposed to be with your group, why are you asking me? When was the last time you saw her?"

"Er, the bathrooms. But Lila said she was with us!"

"We have roll calls for a reason! Are you dumb?"

"Well, I-"

"Also, we will also be introducing MDC!"

Marinette walked onto stage.

And the entire class went _nuts_.

* * *

"Wow, I was not expecting the masterminds behind the comic to be school children. Now would you please introduce yourselves?"

"Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as MDC."

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg...N."

"And I'm Marc Anciel, who you know as M."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too!" Marc replied. 

"Well, I'm sure everyone is wondering, why did you decide to reveal yourself now after several months?"

Marc clicked his tongue, "Well, I used to be the shyest kid in school. I decided I wanted to move past that and start being more confident."

"Wow," Nathaniel cut in, "My reason seems so stupid compared to yours."

"Same," Marinette added.

"Well, why did you two agree to the reveal?"

"My class left me at the bathrooms, and I would've ended up lost if not for Charlotte."

"Someone in my class was trying to take credit for working on the comic by saying she's the one who came up with the plot," Nathaniel huffed, leaning into the microphone, 'Cough cough _Lila_."

"Ooh, public call out," Charlotte whistled.

Marc blinked, "W-Who's Lila?"

Marinette coughed loudly into the microphone, "Try lying your way out of that one Lila!"

* * *

Back in the audience, Lila was sweating as the class was surrounding her.

"You said you helped, but Marc hasn't even heard of you."

"Nathaniel's breakdown makes sense now."

Lila's mind was racing, trying to find a way out, "I..I.."

"Does this mean you were lying about everything?" Mylene asked.

Rose spoke up, "Prince Ali said he didn't know who she was either."

Alya's vision flashed red, "So you probably don't know Ladybug."

"Or Jagged Stone."

"Or anyone else you've been talking about!"

The audience members around them deduced that the girl was sausage hair was Lila and thus found the whole fight a little amusing.

* * *

"Uh, can I assume the yelling coming from the audience is your class?"

"Mmmmm, are one of the students the Ladyblogger?"

"I believe so."

"Then yes," Marinette confirmed. 

"Ouch," Terrence added.

The screen behind them flashed a phone number.

"If anyone would like to ask any questions, please text them to this number!"

Immediately, questions started appearing on the screen.

One of the common ones was asking about their relationship statuses.

"So, what about it? Any girlfriends or boyfriends between any of you three?"

Marinette blushed heavily, "Ah, not for me."

Marc simply grabbed Nathaniel's hand while both of them blushed.

The audience screamed.

"Am I correct in assuming the LGBT relationship shown between Inverse and Creator is based on your own?"

Marc nodded.

"Ah, that's nice. Now on with the interview..."

* * *

The class ran up to the trio after the interview.

"Marinette!" Mrs. Bustier cried, "I was so worried!"

"Not worried enough to notice when both me and Nathaniel disappeared," Marinette growled. 

"Yes, I'm afraid I will be talking to your principal about this later," Charlotte glared at the incompetent teacher who merely sweated. 

Alya hugged Marinette, "Girl, I'm so sorry! I should've believed you."

Marinette had a short breather before patting Alya and slowly pushing her away, "I'm not inclined to trust you again so easily. I can forgive you, but I won't be forgetting."

Alya nodded, "I understand."

The rest of the class muttered apologies to her. 

Nathaniel and Marc looked at each other.

"Guess that reveal was good for something in the end, huh?" Nathaniel murmured.

Marc nodded, intertwining his hand with Nathaniel's, "We still on for Saturday?"

"Mhm."


	2. Unwanted Interview

Okay, so maybe in hindsight, they probably should've gotten to school earlier. In their defense, they weren't expecting the school to be in a giant crowd. It took Alix and Aurore beating people away with their umbrellas for the three kids to get to class.

"I get Aurore, but why is Alix so good with beating people away with an umbrella?" Marc asked, as they ran from the crowd. 

Nathaniel shrugged, "She came up to me one afternoon while we were hanging out, handed me an umbrella, and told me to fight her with it while she had her own. I'm not quite sure why she wants to learn how to fight with an umbrella, but it's convenient for us now." 

In the back of Marinette's mind, she smiled at how Alix was so coordinated using an umbrella as a weapon. 

* * *

It was official. Nathaniel hated class.

"Nathaniel! Can you please get me an interview for the Ladyblog?" Alya asked, smiling. She kept asking during any break they had.

He really wanted to decline, but that would be rude and he didn't want to be seen as mean. "Maybe? Don't count on it." 

Alya beamed, "Alright!"

Marinette leaned over from next to him, where she had been moved at the beginning of this whole Lila drama, "I feel like that's going to horribly backfire later."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

**New Post From The Ladyblog**

The illustrator for the Creator and Inverse comics is in my homeroom! Send me questions so I can ask him them during lunch! 

Attached to the post was a picture of Nathaniel and Marinette talking.

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Nathaniel darted out of the room once dismissed. He did _not_ want to deal with the crowd from this morning. Alix quickly skated past him, opening the art room door, letting both of them quickly rushing inside. Marc joined them in a matter of seconds. 

Juleka and Rose quickly ran in, hiding Marinette between the two. 

The art teacher blinked, "Crowd?"

They all nodded, before settling into their usual activities.

Alya walked into the room, "Nathaniel!" Nathaniel looked up, confused. Regret showed on his face as soon as he saw the phone.

"My followers sent you a bunch of questions! So first off, how-"

Nathaniel shook his head, "I'm not doing an interview. I literally just did one yesterday."

"But you said you would!"

"I said don't count on it."

Alya huffed, "Nathaniel, stop it! Just do the interview."

"Alya, please, I really don't want to."

"Do it!" She grabbed his arm, "Is it because Marc's here? C'mon let's go! We can do the interview where no one is listening." Nathaniel flinched at the sudden contact. Alya jerked him towards her. Nathaniel fell out of his chair, not expecting it. 

Marc stood up, "Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out." 

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Alya," Marinette attempted to cut in.

"Shush girl, I'm trying to get a scoop!"

"That's your problem!" Marc yelled, "You're too pushy. Stubbornness is good sometimes, but he already said he doesn't want to, so don't force him!" Alix glared up from where she was seated on the ground next to Nathaniel.

"But-"

"Out. You better hope that's not a live stream."

Alya stayed for a second before running out, ending the live stream as she did.

* * *

Several fans of the comic attacked Alya online for it later.

**You're so insensitive!!!**

**It's like you don't even know what boundaries are**

**:(((((**

**usjedhf I would actually hate if someone did this to me poor N**

**N @RealN**

Guys stop attacking the Ladyblog. It's chill now.

**BOY @Nickname**

How about no???

**N @RealN**

How about yes???

**Meme Team @DreamTeam**

I like how since the interview, the official accounts went from being professional to complete memes ujgfksnflks

**MDC @RealMDC**

What am I, a roach???

**Meme Team @DreamTeam**

Ah right, can't forget the original meme

* * *

Alya went up to him a week later, "Uh, hey."

Nathaniel looked up from his sketchbook, "...Hey."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Just...please don't do it again. Doing a scheduled interview was scary enough. I don't need an unplanned one pushed on me out of nowhere."

"Got it." Alya walked away. 

Marinette and Nathaniel looked at each other.

"Fucking mint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Alix practicing to fight with an umbrella while waiting for her miraculous is actually one of my headcannons-

**Author's Note:**

> I might add some more chapters to this if I ever think of any scenarios for this AU


End file.
